Butterflies in Summer
by princessofnothingxx
Summary: Short Fiction. Chouji loves Summer, it is peaceful and beautiful. A chance meeting between him and Hinata Hyuga leads to an unlikely friendship. Mostly just fluff, no real plot, something to make you say "aww"...


I attempted to write a ChoujixHinata romance short story but sadly it ended up as more of a friendship. However this does give the two a foundation on which they're love can blossum if there is enough interest :p So, i may just end up writing a sequal where Hinata and Chouji really do fall in love.

I hope you enjoy this, not something I'd usually write but I do like to be surprising :p

* * *

Butterflies In Summer

Chouji sat alone in the park on a bench, a packet of crisps in his hands and a soft smile on his face. He was at ease with the world, happy to watch it from afar and experience nature from the safety of his stone bench. Around him little butterflies were flitting among the flowers.

_How peaceful_, he thought, grasping a bunch of crisps and cramming them into his mouth.

He would often venture to this very bench just to sit with the grass beneath his feet and feel the same soft breeze that always tugged at his hair. He could hear birds in the background and the soft hum of tiny insects as they fluttered past him, completely ignorant of his presence. He sighed with content and took another handful of crisps, wondering how his life could ever be any better.

In the distance, there were trees that boasted proudly of their produce. Apples were dangled from the apple trees, which taunted Chouji with their luscious promises of tasty fruit. He felt his mouth salivate and, getting up, he headed towards them. As he approached them, he saw their red flesh glisten in the sun light and he could not wait to take a bite. They teased him with their beauty and, reaching up, he pulled one down from the vine.

He held the apple in his hand, at first admiring proudly the large piece of fruit. Licking his lips, he pulled it towards his mouth.

"Chouji?" Said a quiet voice from beside the apple tree. Looking up from the apple, he noticed that Hinata Hyuga was standing beside him. He inwardly cursed his own ninja skills, wondering how long she had been standing there and why he had not noticed her sooner.

"Hey Hinata," he said cheerily, happy about the apple in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Erm," she began softly, unsure of how to pose her question. "I was about to get an apple."

"They look really nice, don't they?" He asked and Hinata nodded hesitantly. Taking a bite, he smiled as the juice seeped into his mouth. Sighing with content, he did not notice as Hinata watched him eat. After he had finished his apple, he reached up to grab another when he remembered that Hinata was still there. "Aren't you gonna get one?"

Hinata looked nervous for a moment before nodding. "What are you waiting for, then?" Hinata whispered something that Chouji was unable to hear. "Say it again," he ordered.

"I can't reach one," she mumbled and Chouji looked at Hinata again. She was very small with a tiny frame. She had ninja abilities, but she was not one to flaunt her powers in needless circumstances. Her hands and feet were miniature and there was no way she would be able to reach an apple.

_She may be small but her breasts sure aren't_, Chouji thought before realising what he was thinking. Taking another look, he cursed inwardly before turning his gaze away. Reaching up, he grabbed another apple and handed it to Hinata. "Here, take this," he muttered, despised his very normal (but unwanted) teenage boy reaction to a girl.

Hinata's cheeks flushed red and she thanked him. Grabbing another for himself, Chouji turned and headed back to his bench. "Erm, do you mind if I sit with you," Hinata called.

Feeling his cheeks flush red, Chouji turned to Hinata and nodded. He had never had any one sit with him on his bench before.

When they reached the bench they both sat down beside one another. Hinata gasped and Chouji turned in surprise. "Are you okay?" he asked and she pointed.

"Look at that beautiful butterfly!" She cooed her eyes fluttering madly as she watched in gentle pleasure as a butterfly flew past. "They're such amazing creatures, I love them."

Chouji turned to look at the butterfly and felt a smile form on his lips. Opening a new bag of crisps, he offered the packet to Hinata, knowing this was just the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Me thinkies that Chouji has a lickle crush, aww how cute :p

Anyway, such a cute couple, I really would like to write one where they end up together... Ooh I have an idea :p

Review if you like, if you have a siggestion or if you think it simply sucked ^^

xx


End file.
